It is common today for media devices such as computers, gaming consoles and other web-enabled devices to communicate over the Internet over a wireless access point operating according to a Wireless Fidelity communications protocol often referred to as WIFI™ or a derivative of one of the 802.11 protocols. Although WIFI™ communications has become very popular because of its flexibility in connecting multiple devices in a dwelling, it can be unstable due to interference from WIFI™ access points of neighbors operating on the same or a proximate channel, interference from cordless phones operating on the same or a proximate frequency band, and interference from the layout of the dwelling.
Wireline technologies such as Ethernet communications can overcome some of the interference issues with WIFI™. However, wireline Ethernet communications typically requires a combination of a modem and a router with Ethernet ports to provide wireline access to Ethernet capable devices. Connecting directly to the router restricts mobility and location of these devices which is a tradeoff over WIFI™ communications. To work around the mobility issue, technology is available to perform Ethernet communication over power lines. This technology, however, can still suffer from interference issues created by undesirable network power topology in a home, or from devices that add noise to power lines when turned on.